Winter
by Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki
Summary: Chapter 3 update...Aku melihat pemuda yang memakai jaket coklat panjang tadi berjalan ke arahku. Mau apa dia ke sini? Aku tidak mengenalnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing IchiRuki, IchiHime, KaienRuki**

"**Winter"**

**Chapter 1**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku tiba di bandara Narita di Tokyo. Kepalaku pusing dan badanku kaku. Penerbangan tadi cukup menguras tenagaku. Aku memang tak suka melakukan penerbangan jauh. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku harus meninggalkan New York dengan satu alasan yang sangat kuat.

Otakku enggan untuk mengingatnya, tapi hatiku berkata lain. Aku benci saat-saat itu teringat lagi dalam memoriku.

Saat itu akhir musim gugur di bulan November, Inoue mengajakku ke taman. Ku pikir itu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Dia mengatakan dengan wajah ceria bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Ishida, sahabat baikku di New York.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengarnya. Namun aku mencoba tersenyum. "Selamat" hanya itulah kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirku. Ternyata perhatian lebih yang kuberikan padanya sia-sia. Dia sama sekali tak pernah melupakan Ishida dan benar-benar mencoba untuk melihatku.

Aku menghela nafas dan segera merapatkan jaket ke tubuhku. Dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan. Bulan Desember memang awal musim dingin di Jepang. Ku putuskan akan menyewa apartemen di pinggiran memang tidak mengabari ayah kalau aku akan pulang ke Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin diganggu dengan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan ayah. Aku datang ke sini untuk mencari ketenangan dan sekaligus inspirasi untuk memotret.

Aku terus melamun dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak orang di hadapanku. "Hei, rambut jeruk kau ini bagaimana?" kata gadis itu marah. Pendek, berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet indah. Itu yan kupikirkan saat aku melihatnya. Awalnya aku mau meminta maaf tapi keinginan itu langsung hilang begitu mendengar dia memanggilku rambut jeruk. "Dasar _midget_," gerutuku. Dia merengut dan menginjak kakiku. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan. "Semoga aku tidak lagi bertemu denganmu orang aneh," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Huh, aku pun juga berharap begitu.

**End of**** IchigoPOV**

**Rukia POV**

Aku memegang lenganku yang sakit akibat ditabrak orang berambut jeruk tadi. Orang itu sama sekali tidak sopan. Dia tidak minta maaf padaku dan bahkan beraninya mengatai aku _midget_.

"Hei,"

Aku terlonjak kaget. "Matsumoto," seruku. "Kau membuatku terkejut setengah mati". Matsumoto tertawa. "Aku tadi mencarimu. Mana adikku, Ikkaku? Dia tidak datang bersamamu untuk menjemputku?" tanya Matsumoto. Aku menggeleng. "Dia sibuk mencari bahan untuk tugasnya," jawabku.

"Dasar adik nakal. Awas nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya," gerutu Matsumoto. Aku tersenyum. "Matsumoto, kau lapar?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu saja Rukia. Aku tadi hanya makan sedikit di pesawat. Hmm....dingin-dingin begini makan _ramen_ dan minum secangkir teh pasti enak," katanya sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari bandara Narita.

Kami makan di salah satu kafe di Harajuku. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku setelah memesan dua _ramen_ dan teh. "Baik. Aku pulang ke Tokyo karena aku menerima tawaran pekerjaan menjadi penata rambut di Harajuku," jawabnya bangga. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Kaien", teriak salah satu pengunjung wanita yang memakai rok mini. Jangan heran bila datang ke Harajuku, pakaian orang-orang di sini sangat aneh. Mereka suka memakai pakaian yang menabrak mode dan pakaian yang mirip dengan tokoh _anime_ favorit mereka.

Aku menoleh dan melihat anak laki-laki yang berambut di cat kuning menuju ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi. Aku mendengus kecewa dan mengaduk aduk-aduk teh yang kupesan tadi.

"Kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu?" tanya Matsumoto

Aku mengangkat alis "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kaien Shiba"

Aku menunduk dan menatap uap air yang mengepul dari cangkir tehku.

"Menurutmu laki-laki yang rambutnya di cat kuning itu yang kau cari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan. Tentu bukan dia. Umurnya paling-paling baru 15 tahun", jawabku.

"Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walau sudah belasan tahun"

"Aku tidak menunggunya, Matsumoto"

"Kau langsung menoleh hanya karena ada orang yang di panggil Kaien"

Aku kembali menunduk begitu mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku jadi berfikir bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya? Sudah 10 tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengannya di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya lagi?" tanya Matsumoto sambil maken ramennya yang hampir dingin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan memandangi pohon-pohon yang gundul di luar jendela. Salju mulai turun.

**Flash back**

Musim dingin 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Aku jongkok menunggu Hinamori di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Dengan wajah cemberut dan menahan tangis kesal, aku meniup tanganku yang tidak pakai sarung tangan. Aku menunduk dan mencari kalungku yang jatuh di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Hisana nee-san pasti marah kalau tahu kalung itu hilang. Kalung itu kalung sederhana dari emas putih dan di bandulnya bertuliskan namaku.

"Sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh dan berputar ke arah sumber suara. Cahaya matahari membuat mataku menyipit saat aku melihatnya. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol coklat. Anak itu berusia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Karena kelihatannya anak itu kelas 1 SMP.

"Sedang apa?," tanyanya lagi karena aku belum menawab pertanyaannya.

"Mencari sesuatu,"

"Mencari apa?"

"Kalung", jawabku lalu kembali mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan ranting yang dari tadi aku pegang.

"Namamu Rukia," tanyanya.

"Iya", jawabku ragu.

"Ketemu", teriaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sambil berlari kearahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ini. Jangan sampai hilang lagi," katanya tersenyum sambil memberikan kalungku.

Teman-teman anak laki-laki itu melambai ke arahnya. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau juga harus cepat pulang". Aku mengangguk dan melihatnya berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hinamori, cepat ke sini," teriakku pada Hinamori saat melihatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan menengok ke belakang nanti dia tahu. Kau lihat anak laki-laki yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya itu?" aku balik bertanya

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu orangnya kalau aku tidak menengok ke belakang?"

"Iya baiklah. Kau boleh berbalik dan melihatnya"

"Yang mana? Kau tahu ini jam pulang sekolah? Banyak orang di lapangan. Beri aku petunjuk!"

"Hmm...dia kelihatannya kakak kelas kita. Ah, iya dia mamakai topi. Topi wol coklat. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Namanya Shiba Kaien, kenapa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan," aku tersenyum.

**End of flash back**

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti.

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo sensei**

**Pairing IchiRuki, IchiHime, KaienRuki**

"**Winter"**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rukia POV**

Aku dan Matsumoto turun dari bus yang membawa kami sampai ke jalan kecil dan sepi. Jalan ini menuju ke sebuah apartemen. Yah, sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai apartemen karena gedung ini hanya bertingkat dua. Tidak ada lift dan sebagai gantinya terdapat tangga yang berukuran tidak terlalu lebar.

Sudah 5 bulan, aku tinggal di sini. Biaya sewanya terjangkau dan cocok untukku yang hanya bekerja di salah satu perpustakaan di Shinjuku. Aku suka sekali membaca jadi kuputuskan untuk bekerja di sana. Awalnya Hisana nee-san dan Byakuya nii-sama tidak mengizinkan. Mengingat aku adalah salah satu dari keluarga terhormat Kuchiki, mereka takut akan keselamatanku. Tapi aku tetap memaksa dan berjanji akan pulang ke Kyoto setiap liburan.

"Kau pinjam buku lagi?" tanya Matsumoto.

Aku mengangguk. "Ini," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan dua buah buku tebal dari tasku. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini di perpustakaan umum Shinjuku dan aku menjadi orang pertama yang membacanya. Kau mau pinjam?" tawarku.

"Buku klasik? Yang benar saja? Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami _manga_," jawabnya lalu tertawa.

Kami berpisah di lantai dasar. Matsumoto dan adiknya Ikkaku tinggal di apartemen bawah nomor 114. Sedangkan di apartemen nomor 115 ditempati oleh sepasang suami istri, Kisuke Uruhara dan Yoruichi yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung.

Aku sendiri menempati apartemen nomor 215 di lantai dua. Apartemen nomor 214 yang ada di sampingku, saat ini kosong. Dulu saat aku pertama kali pindah ke sini, sepasang suami istri menempati apartemen itu selama satu tahun. Orangnya baik dan sering membantuku. Sebulan yang lalu mereka pindah dari sini karena ingin menempati rumah yang baru mereka beli di pinggiran kota.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga menuju apartemenku di lantai atas. Udara malam ini dingin sekali. Membuatku hampir beku.

"Bruk," buku-buku tebal yang tadi aku bawa jatuh tepat di pintu apartemen nomor 214. Aku menghela nafas dan jongkok untuk mengambilnya. Aku terkejut ketika pintu apartemen nomor 214 mendadak berayun terbuka. Tunggu!!!. Bukankah apartemen itu belum ada yang menempati. Jangan-jangan ada hantu sadako. Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau mendadak muncul hantu dihadapanku. Lari? Atau memukulnya dengan buku yang aku bawa? Memang hantu bisa dipukul? Pikiranku mulai melantur. Ah, tidak. Kami-sama tolong aku. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," aku berteriak.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Aku terbangun dengan kepala melirik ke luar jendela. Cahaya lampu di luar membuatku menyipitkan mata. Karena sekarang lampu apartemen tidak aku nyalakan Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini?Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dipesawat tadi. Jadi ketika sampai aku langsung menuju kamar dan tidur. Tenggorokanku kering dan perutku lapar. Kapan terakhir kali aku makan? Sewaktu dipesawat? Pantas saja sekarang aku kelaparan.

Aku baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar benda jatuh keras di luar pintu apartemen. Aku menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawah celah pintu. Jangan-jangan pencuri. Ku putuskan untuk menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya. Tak lupa aku membawa sebuah pemukul yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", teriak seorang gadis membuatku menutup kedua telingaku dan menjatuhkan pemukul yang tadi aku pegang. Lho!!! Itu kan gadis yang tadi aku tabrak saat di bandara? Oh, Kami-sama apa salahku? Kenapa aku bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu lagi?

Aku melihat gadis itu jongkok dan masih menutup matanya. Bibirnya berkomat kamit membaca sesuatu. Hehehe. Terpikir olehku untuk mengerjainya. Yah, hitung-hitung balasan tadi dia menginjak kakiku di bandara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sengaja aku buat-buat agar lebih menakutkan.

"Ja..ngan gang..gu a..ku," katanya terbata-bata.

Mukaku memerah karena menahan tawa. Sepertinya akan menarik. Mendadak keadaan sekelilingku menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka. Lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang tindih.

"Ada apa?Apa yang terjadi?".

"Suara apa itu?".

"Siapa yang berteriak?".

"Ada pencuri?".

"Rukia kaukah itu?".

"Rukia?".

"Ikkaku! Ayo kita naik".

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?".

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja".

"Hati-hati".

Dalam sekejap, tiga orang bermunculan dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandangi dua orang pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua. Aku mengenal salah satu pria itu. Pria yang memakai topi, tadi siang aku berbicara dengannya soal sewa-menyewa apartemen di sini. Namanya kalau tidak salah Kisuke Uruhara. Sedangkan seorang pemuda kepalanya botak yang membawa tongkat bisbol dan seorang wanita berambut orange panjang masih menatapku heran.

"Rukia, apa yang terjadi?" tanya si wanita berambut orange panjang sambil menghampiri gadis yang membuatku kesal itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu membuka matanya. "Matsumoto. Eh, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu tadi ada hantu", jawabnya.

"Hantu?".

Dia mengangguk. "Maksudmu orang ini? Rukia apa dia macam-macam padamu?" tanya si pemuda yang kepalanya botak sambil mengacungkan tongkat bisbolnya ke arahku.

Mata violet gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika melihatku. "Kau, rambut jeruk!" serunya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, jadi tadi kau yang menakut-nakutiku? Ikkaku, sini aku pinjam tongkat bisbolmu, biar kupukul dia," katanya sambil merebut tongkat itu dari si pemuda kepala botak dan bersiap memukulku.

Aku mengambil tongkat yang tadi aku jatuhkan. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu. Ayo sini maju kalau berani," tantangku.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan,"lerai Pak Uruhara.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya padaku dan gadis itu.

"Tidak," jawab kami bersamaan.

Aku melihat Pak Uruhara menghela nafas sedangkan wanita berambut orange dan si pemuda berkepala botak hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia orang yang baru pindah ke apartemen ini. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki,"jelas Pak Uruhara.

"Hmm. Saya baru tiba di Tokyo dengan pesawat siang tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur ketika tiba di apartemen ini. Saya minta maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sejak awal," kataku seraya membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Namaku Matsumoto dan ini adikku Ikkaku. Kami tinggal di apartemen bawah nomor 114," kata wanita berambut orange itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Ikkaku.

"Nah, dia namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Dia tinggal di apartemen sebelahmu," sambung Pak Uruhara sambil menunjuk gadis menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Matsumoto pada Rukia.

"Ehm, itu sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kalau sudah ada yang menempati apartemen nomor 215. Tadi aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dan jadi kupikir," suaranya semakin lirih dan dia tersenyum kikuk "itu hantu,".

'Ternyata dia manis juga' pikirku.

"Tapi itu semua salahmu, kenapa kau menakut-nakutiku?" nada suaranya berubah menjadi marah.

Baru dibilang manis, sudah marah-marah lagi. Orang menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa jadi orang penakut sekali," jawabku enteng.

"Kau..,"

"Hei kalian berdua hentikan. Kalau masih mau tinggal di sini jangan bertengkar lagi. Mengganggu orang saja," ancam Pak Uruhara. Aku dan Rukia langsung diam.

"Nah, bagus. Aku kembali ke bawah sekarang. Istriku sudah menunggu. Selamat malam," kata Pak Uruhara lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ichigo, Rukia, aku dan kakak pulang dulu," kata Ikkaku lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Matsumoto melambaikan tangan kepada kami dan tersenyum.

"Ini semua salahmu _midget_," seruku.

"Buk," lemparan sandal berbentuk kelinci aneh tepat mengenai belakang kepalaku. Aku meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus belakang kepalaku. Aku melihat Rukia tertawa dan berjalan memungut sandal yang tadi dia lempar. Aku memberikan _deathglare _ku padanya. Namun Rukia hanya terkikik. "Selamat malam jeruk bodoh," katanya lalu pergi masuk apartemennya.

Dasar gadis aneh. Pantas saja seleranya juga aneh. Sandal berbentuk kelinci, huh. Handphone dari saku celanaku berbunyi. Aku mengambilnya dengan malas.

"Hallo,".

"Kurosaki, ini kau? Kau serius pindah ke Tokyo?," tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Iya. Ada apa?".

"Bisa besok kita ketemu?".

Aku berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah".

"Besok sore jam tiga di kafe favoritku di daerah Shinjuku".

Sambungan telepon terputus. Aku mengantongi handphone ku lagi. Pikiranku kacau. Ditambah lagi perutku keroncongan. Sial sekali hari ini. Sebenarnya keputusanku untuk pindah ke Tokyo kali ini benar atau salah ya?

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

  
**

**Balasan untuk yang review:**

**Aya-na Byakkun:**

Wah…souka?...arigatou Aya senpai^^…

Hehehe… chapter pertama sya lupa…tapi yg chapter dua ini sudah sya kasih…

Thx udh d ingtkan…

Ah..iy brhubung sya msih bru d sni…

Mhon bmbingannya :_D…

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki:**

Yup...sya msih bru d sni…jd mhon bmbingannya:_D..

Hehehe…hontou ni arigatou Hikaru senpai^^…

Chapter dua ini lbih sdikit agk pnjang dri yg prtama XD…

**kuroi no yuki:**

Itsumo arigatou Yuki senpai^^…

Ini sdah sya update…

Mhon bmbingannya:_D…

**Zheone Quin:**

Thanks Zheone senpai^^…

Mhon bmbingannya:_D…

**Jess Kuchiki:**

Iy…sya msih bru^^…

Souka?...arigatou gozaimasu Kuchiki senpai:D…

Hehehe…iy..thx dah d ingatkan…

Spertinya di chapter dua ini..sya g lupa ngasih titik..

Mhon bmbingannya:_D…

**Riztichimaru:**

Arigatou Riztichimaru senpai^^…

Mhon bmbingannya:_D…

**Hontou ni arigatou untuk yang review. Untuk chapter dua mohon di review lagi. Supaya saya lebih baik lagi untuk menulisnya :D…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo sensei**

**Pairing IchiRuki, IchiHime, KaienRuki**

"**Winter"**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ichigo POV**

Bunyi bel kecil menyambutku saat aku masuk ke dalam kafe dan seorang penjaga kasir yang tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku membalas senyuman itu. Lalu mataku mencari sosoknya. Sosok seseorang yang kemarin malam meneleponku. Aku melihat orang itu duduk di pojok.

"Sudah lama paman Ukitake?", tanyaku lalu mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Tidak juga Kurosaki," jawabnya tersenyum.

Seorang pelayan kafe mendekati kami. "Permisi, mau pesan apa?," tanya pelayan itu.

"Dua coklat panas saja," kata paman Ukitake lalu menutup daftar menu dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Jadi ada apa paman?".

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang keluargamu kalau kau pulang ke Tokyo? Sudah enam tahun kau di New York, memang kau tidak rindu pada Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku rindu pada mereka paman. Tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu ayah dengan tingkah anehnya. Lagipula aku ingin mandiri dan mencari suasana baru. Itu saja," jawabku lalu tersenyum pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Paman Ukitake tertawa. "Kelakuan ayahmu memang aneh. Aku jadi bingung, apa yang dipikirkan ibumu saat menikah dengannya?".

"Entahlah," aku ikut tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih menekuni pekerjaanmu sebagai fotografer?".

Aku mengangguk dan meminum coklat panas pesananku.

"Kau masih muda dan tampan. Apalagi karirmu sebagai fotografer terkenal di New York. Pasti banyak gadis yang suka padamu".

Aku tersenyum tipis, mengingat saat Inoue menolakku dan bicara tentang keputusannya menikah dengan Ishida. "Tidak juga paman. Oh iya, aku baru dapat tawaran pekerjaan di sini. Tapi aku menolaknya".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku masih ingin berlibur dan paman harus janji tidak akan mengatakan pada ayah kalau aku sudah pulang ke Tokyo".

Paman Ukitake tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku lega mendengarnya. Setelah membayar di kasir. Kami berpisah. Karena paman Ukitake bilang ada urusan.

Aku menyusuri _omotesando_ sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membidik dan memotret objek-objek yang aku anggap menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Lensa kameraku menangkap sosok seseorang. Aku mengangkat kepala dari kamera dan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Seolah aku tak percaya pada lensa kameraku ini.

Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Dia menempati meja tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela besar. Gadis itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya, dia sedang membaca tapi aku memperhatikan mata gadis itu tidak bergerak. Pandangannya memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya dia sedang melamun.

Aku tersenyum. Tidak salah lagi gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki, tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Aku memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rukia.

Aku mengangkat kamera dan membidik. Rukia masih melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannnya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang memotretnya. Entah kenapa setelah memotret aku tetap memandanginya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama memandangi Rukia, aku yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Aku baru sadar ketika Rukia bergerak. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaket _violet_nya dan berdiri.

Sesegera mungkin aku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tidak mau Rukia tahu, kalau aku mengamati dan bahkan tanpa izin memotretnya. Bisa-bisa Rukia memukulku atau jangan-jangan dia akan melemparkan sandal berbentuk kelinci aneh itu ke kepalaku.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri.

Aku berjalan ke arah perempatan Shibuya yang terkenal itu. Banyak sekali objek menarik yang kutemukan di sana. Karena terlalu keasyikan memotret, aku jadi lupa waktu. Kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku, sudah jam 9 malam. Aku segera berjalan ke halte dan menunggu bus di sana. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang menuju ke apartemenku berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku pun segera naik dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Aku segera membuka tas punggung yang tadi aku bawa. Sial, aku tidak bawa payung.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan tanpa sengaja aku melirik bangku yang ada di seberangku. Ada seorang pemuda memakai jaket coklat panjang dan ditangannya memegang payung hitam besar. Usia pemuda itu sepertinya seumuran denganku. Warna rambutnya hitam. Karena tidak baik memelototi orang terus, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah jendela. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, pemuda itu melirik tajam ke arahku.

Semua orang turun dari bus dan segera membuka payungnya. Mereka tak khawatir berjalan di derasnya hujan karena mereka membawa payung. Sedangkan aku? Huwa,…sepertinya cuma aku yang tidak bawa payung. Akhirnya kuputuskan menunggu hujan reda di bangku panjang halte. Aku menggigil kedinginan dan menghela nafas. Seandainya aku menerima tawaran paman Ukitake untuk membawa mobil, pasti aku tidak harus menunggu begini. Yah, tapi naik bus enak juga. Sudah lama aku tak naik bus, karena di New York aku selalu kemana-mana memakai mobil.

Aku melihat pemuda yang memakai jaket coklat panjang tadi berjalan ke arahku. Mau apa dia kesini? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Maaf, apa anda Ichigo Kurosaki?", tanya pemuda itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kebingungan . "Iya benar. Anda siapa?".

Raut muka pemuda itu berubah cerah. Dia gembira sekali. "Ichigo, ternyata benar itu kau. Sekarang kau banyak berubah. Kau ingat padaku?" tanyanya.

Terlintas di benakku, salah satu teman baikku yang paling bersemangat dalam pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kaien Shiba, lama tidak ketemu. Apa kabar kawan?" tanyaku.

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Setelah membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam, aku keluar dari minimarket. Hujan turun sangat deras. Segera kurapatkan jaketku agar aku tidak kedinginan. Lalu aku mengambil payung bercorak _chappy _dan melangkah pulang.

"Oiii, _midget_," aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya lantang sekali. Mungkin karena jalan kecil di sini sepi. Tunggu…_midget. _Yang berani memanggilku _midget_ cuma…aku menoleh dan melihat tetangga baruku alias si Ichigo melambaikan tangannya seakan menyuruhku ke halte bus itu. Tuh kan, benar dia.

Dengan malas, aku menghampiri Ichigo. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sewot ketika aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Untung tadi aku melihatmu. Kau tahu aku menunggu di sini cukup lama,"jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja, bodoh sekali kau", sindirku.

"Aku tidak bawa PAYUNG, makanya aku menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda," kata Ichigo dengan menekankan kata 'payung'.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe…aku ikut denganmu pulang. Aku bosan menunggu di sini. Hujannya tidak juga berhenti", jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan jurus ampuh yang sukses membuatku tak tega. _Puppy eyes._

"Ya,baiklah," kataku pada akhirnya.

"Sini biar aku yang memegang payung anehmu itu," seru Ichigo lalu merebut payung yang ada di tanganku. Beraninya dia menyebut _chappy_ aneh. Aku berjinjit dan menjitak kepalanya. Sukses besar. Ichigo tersenyum. 'Tumben tidak marah', pikirku.

"Kau kelihatannya senang sekali. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju gedung apartemen.

"Ada dua hal yang mebuatku senang hari ini,".

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Namun Ichigo tetap saja meneruskan ceritanya. "Pertama, aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku. Dia yang mengenaliku lebih dulu. Hebat kan? Sekarang dia sudah menjadi dokter. Kami berbicara lama di halte tadi".

Di halte? Tadi aku melihat Ichigo sendirian menunggu di halte itu. "Temanmu yang mana? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya".

"Dia sudah pergi sebelum kau datang. Katanya ada urusan".

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Oh, iya hal kedua yang membuatmu senang apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu….," dia berhenti berbicara dan menatapku. "Rahasia," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku merengut dan membuatnya tertawa. 'Menyebalkan' pikirku.

"Kau sedang flu Rukia? Suaramu sengau begitu", tanyanya. Aku mendengar nada suara Ichigo terlihat khawatir. Mungkinkah dia khawatir padaku?.

"Eh, tadi pagi aku sudah minum obat. Nanti juga sembuh," jawabku.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus ke dokter. Aku tidak mau kau sakit". Rona wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdebar kencang mendengarnya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Eh, hmm..maksudku sebelum virus flumu menyebar kemana-mana dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu tertular", tambah Ichigo gugup.

Entah kenapa aku agak kecewa mendengar penjelasan Ichigo tadi. Kami-sama apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Atau kau mau kukenalkan pada temanku tadi? Dia seorang dokter".

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya dokter langganan", jawabku lalu tersenyum tipis.

Aku menuruti saran Ichigo untuk ke dokter. Dari kemarin fluku bukannya sembuh malah tambah parah. Dokter tua langgananku hanya memeriksaku sebentar lalu menuliskan resep. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan berjalan ke apotek rumah sakit untuk menebus obat.

"Bruk"

Aku jatuh terduduk ketika seorang dokter menabrakku. "Maaf", kata dokter itu sambil membantuku berdiri. 'Kakiku sakit. Sepertinya terkilir' pikirku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya dokter itu cemas.

Aku tersenyum menahan sakit. Dokter itu masih muda dan lumayan tampan. Hehehe..Dia kemudian membantuku duduk di ruang tunggu. "Biar aku yang memeriksa kakimu," katanya kemudian.

"Shiba senpai, ada telepon untuk anda", kata seorang perawat. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menatapku. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana".

Pikiranku menerawang. Shiba? Nama marganya Shiba?. Aku melihat dokter itu menutup telepon. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai bicara. Seorang dokter tua menghampirinya dan berkata "Kaien, bisa nanti kau ke ruanganku?".

Tunggu. Dokter itu dokter Shiba? Shiba Kaien yang itu? Rasa sakit dikakiku sementara terlupakan.

"Baiklah, biar kuperiksa sekarang", kata dokter itu. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menatap dokter itu sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Mendadak aku gugup. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja", kataku.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku tadi menabrakmu. Sudah sepatutnya aku mengobati kakimu," Aku mengangguk. Lagipula dengan begini, aku bisa tahu dokter itu orang yang kucari selama ini atau bukan.

Ternyata kakiku hanya terkilir ringan dan akan sembuh jika di olesi obat dan diperban. "Nah selesai", kata dokter itu kemudian. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk menemuiku".

'Rukia, ayo cepat tanyakan sekarang. Jangan sampai kau penasaran dan tidak bisa tidur' batinku. Aku menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Dokter,".

"Ada apa?".

"Nama dokter Kaien Shiba?"

Dokter Kaien mengangguk. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?".

Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ini mungkin agak aneh. Dulu dokter membantuku mencari kalungku yang hilang di dekat SD Karakura".

"Kita teman satu SD?".

"Bukan. Bahkan kita tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya".

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak ingat. Ingatanku tentang masa lalu sangatlah buruk".

Aku mendengus kecewa. Itu wajar saja. Kejadian itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang ingat jelas tentang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku saja sudah lupa apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan nama orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku.

"Kau bilang kita belum berkenalan sebelumya?" tanya dokter Kaien.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, namaku Kaien Shiba. Senang bertemu denganmu".

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Senang bertemu lagi".

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sekarang balasan untuk yang review**( ╹◡╹)…

'**Ruki-chan' pipy : **hehe…nggak…tenang saja…yang telepon bukan Inoue

tapi Paman Ukitake:D….

**Zheone Quin : **spertinya di chapter ini udh mncul

konflik…yup..udh d tmbah pmeran cownya…kaien udh

dtang XDD..

**kuroi no yuki : **thx…ini udah update^^…

**Sora Chand** **:** thanks^^…

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki : **thx**…**hehe…hbis bngung mau d pnggil apa^^"…yup..agk

mrip…tpi ckup brbeda:DD

**Aya-na Byakkun : **hehe…soalnya bngung mau pnggil apa^^"…iya…si jeruk dan si

chappy tetanggaanXD…

**Hontou ni arigatou. RnR please…**

-(✖^‿^✖)- (≧▽≦) IchiRuki^^ღ


End file.
